Chaya
Chaya Ansley Cubbins-Horne (ur. 4 grudnia 2033 roku w Londynie) - pierwsze biologiczne dziecko Audrey Horne i Nadyi Cubbins. Ma starsze rodzeństwo - przyrodniego brata Maximiliena i adoptowaną siostrę Destę - jak również młodsze - bliźniaki Dallas i Douglas oraz adoptowaną siostrę Xiao Lan. Jest początkującą aktorką i piosenkarką muzyki pop; jej pasją są również taniec i łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Zadebiutowała albumem "Golden Dream" w 2042 roku. Jej matki są słynnymi osobistościami świata show-biznesu. Audrey i Nadya są m.in. piosenkarkami, producentkami filmowymi i telewizyjnymi oraz aktorkami. Horne jest również wokalistką zespołu Shpongle, który odnosi ogromne sukcesy w świecie muzyki niezależnej. Jej zespół jest jednym z najważniejszych przedstawicieli muzyki ambient i drum'n'bass. Obydwie gwiazdy są także prowadzącymi programów telewizyjnych, emitowanych na stacji WonderTV. Według ostatniego raportu, sporządzonego w 2046 roku, Chaya sprzedała jak dotąd ponad 34 miliony płyt. Ma na swoim koncie dwa albumy i dwie EP, a także kilka ról w pomniejszych produkcjach. W 2043 roku zagrała w dylogii "Watch Me" autorstwa jej siostry, Desty. Były to pierwsze produkcje, które osiągnęły duży sukces komercyjny i sprawiły, że młoda gwiazda zyskała rozgłos w świecie filmowym. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|200px|Chaya i Desta na zabawie sylwestrowej w NYC, 2046 rokChaya Ansley przyszła na świat 4 grudnia 2033 roku w Londynie. Jest pierwszym biologicznym dzieckiem dwóch piosenkarek - Brytyjki Audrey Horne i Amerykanki Nadyi Cubbins. Została poczęta in vitro, a dzięki nowoczesnej technologii, udało się połączyć w komórce jajowej DNA obu kobiet. Cały zabieg został przeprowadzony w Instytucie Medycznym Harvarda. Był to pierwszy taki zabieg na całym świecie; po kilku latach, artystki zdecydowały się go powtórzyć, ale przy użyciu bardziej skomplikowanych metod badawczych, dzięki czemu DNA w komórce jajowej zostało rozłożone w równym stopniu. Dawca nasienia nie jest znany. Dziewczynka ma starsze rodzeństwo - przyrodniego brata Maximiliena i adoptowaną siostrę Destę - jak również młodsze - adoptowaną siostrę Xiao Lan oraz bliźniaki Dallas i Douglas, które zostały poczęte tą samą metodą, co ona (patrz: wyżej). Dzięki pomocy lekarzy z Uniwersytetu Harvarda, Chaya ma rude włosy i brązowe oczy po Audrey, kształt nosa i oczu po Nadyi, natomiast pełne usta zawdzięcza obu matkom. Wraz z matkami i rodzeństwem, nastolatka mieszka obecnie w Miami w Stanach Zjednoczonych, chociaż często bywa w drugim domu Audrey, w Londynie. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest jej starsza siostra, Desta, z którą spędza każdą wolną chwilę. Na co dzień uczy się w szkole średniej Ransom Everglades School. Tak samo jak jej matka, Audrey, dziewczynka jest agnostyczką i nie należy do żadnego kościoła. Nie miała chrztu, gdyż jej matki chciały dać jej wolną rękę i zostawić decyzję o wyborze wiary nastolatce. Chaya jednak zaprzecza, jakoby była ateistką. Wpływ Horne spowodował również to, że gwiazda od jakiegoś czasu interesuje się ideologią buddyzmu oraz jego historią. Jest wielką fanką Indii. 'Zainteresowania' thumb|Jedną z największych miłości Chayi jest taniecOdkąd skończyła czwarty rok życia uczęszcza na zajęcia taneczne do Broadway Dance Center w Nowym Jorku - najbardziej prestiżowej szkoły tańca na całym świecie - gdzie uczy się m.in. sztuki baletu. Od 2047 roku na zajęciach towarzyszy jej młodsza siostra Dallas. Chaya brała udział w wielu konkursach tanecznych i osiągnęła wiele sukcesów; może się pochwalić zwycięstwem m.in. w Genée International Ballet Competition, USA International Ballet Competition czy Prix Benois de la Danse. Wystąpiła również wraz z resztą tancerek ze swojej szkoły tanecznej podczas otwarcia prestiżowego konkursu tańca towarzyskiego Blackpool Dance Festival w 2044 roku. Jej talent wykorzystano także w dylogii "Watch Me". Po kilku latach, swoich sił spróbowała również w modelingu, jednak zrezygnowała; jak sama mówi, nie podobało jej się to, w jaki sposób projektanci traktowali modelki. W wieku sześciu lat podjęła się kursu florystyki, jak również jej matki zapisały ją na naukę śpiewu i gry na instrumentach. Zaczęła od gitary akustycznej i elektrycznej; już rok później uczyła się grać na pianinie, a po kolejnych dwóch latach - na trąbce i wiolonczeli. W wieku siedmiu lat, Chaya została zapisana na kurs języka francuskiego, natomiast gdy skończyła dziewięć lat, zaczęła się uczyć także szwedzkiego. Od trzynastego roku życia uczy się również języka fińskiego. Jej kolejną wielką pasją jest łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Na zajęcia z tego sportu została zapisana już w wieku pięciu lat. Jej pierwszym dużym sukcesem było wygranie w Mistrzostwach Europy dla Młodzików w 2041 roku. Następny sukces osiągnęła w wieku dziesięciu lat, gdy wystartowała w Mistrzostwach Świata dla Młodzików i zdobyła złoty medal. W 2044 i 2045 powtórzyła ten sukces. Od trzynastego roku życia przygotowuje się do Mistrzostw w kategorii Juniorów Młodszych (Novice). thumb|left|Brytyjka bierze udział w kursach w Royal Academy of Dramatic ArtZe względu na pragnienie rozwoju kariery aktorskiej, dziewczynka zdecydowała się także na kursy oferowane przez Royal Academy of Dramatic Art w Londynie. Dzięki zdobytemu doświadczeniu, zagrała kilka ról w teatrze broadwayowskim. Do akademii jeździ do dnia dzisiejszego wraz ze starszym bratem, Maximilienem, aby rozwijać swoje umiejętności aktorskie. Wbrew pozorom, Chaya jako dziecko nie była zmuszana do żadnych zajęć czy kół zainteresowań. W wielu wywiadach zwykła powtarzać, że każdą tą decyzję podjęła sama. Kilka z nich mogło być jedynie jej fanaberiami, ale, jak pokazał czas, wszystkie jej wybory były słuszne. Już od najmłodszych lat pałała wielką miłością do tańca i łyżwiarstwa figurowego, a jej zainteresowanie tymi sportami zaczęło się od zwykłego tańczenia do muzyki przed telewizorem czy jazdą na łyżwach dla relaksu z rodzicami. Jak mówi, sama była zaskoczona przychylnością matek do jej pomysłów. Nie powinno to jednak nikogo dziwić, gdyż Audrey i Nadya zawsze powtarzały, że nie chcą ograniczać swoich dzieci, a wręcz przeciwnie - chcą im pomóc się rozwijać. 'Początki kariery' W 2042 roku Chaya rozpoczęła prace nad swoim debiutanckim krążkiem. Jako, iż było to jej pierwsze takie doświadczenie, pomagały jej przy tym matki - Audrey i Nadya - a także starsze rodzeństwo - Maximilien i Desta. 7 grudnia tego samego roku, na półki sklepowe trafił album "Golden Dream", na którym znajdował się m.in. duet z Destą. Dwa miesiące wcześniej pojawił się singiel zapowiadający debiut Brytyjki - "Sugar Honey Iced Tea", a w listopadzie światło dzienne ujrzał także "Hottie Vixen". Na samym początku 2043 roku wydano kolejny singiel, "Shoe Whore", który był ostatnim z tej ery. Wywołał on kontrowersje ze względu na swój wulgarny tytuł. Mimo, iż tytułowa piosenka była utrzymana z klasą i tak naprawdę nie znalezło się tam żadne przekleństwo, krytycy określili nastolatkę jako "zdemoralizowaną" i potępili metody wychowawcze Audrey i Nadyi. Podobnie było z utworem "Disney Channel Sucks". Mimo tych przeciwności, wszystkie single znalazły się na szczycie listy przebojów Kids Hits 50 przynajmniej jeden raz. Kariera '2043: Szybki rozwój kariery muzycznej i aktorskiej' thumb|Chaya na premierze albumu "ANIMA", 2043 rokPo debiutanckim krążku "Golden Dream", jeszcze w styczniu 2043 roku, do sklepów muzycznych trafiła pierwsza EP dziewczynki - "#madeinNORWAY" - która zawierała pięć zupełnie nowych utworów, w tym m.in. utwór "Watch Me" nagrany w duecie z córką Rihanny i Drake - Janelle, który znalazł się później na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu "Watch Me", a także stał się singlem (drugim singlem był "TTYLXOX"). Przed tymi wydarzeniami, Chaya udzieliła również wywiadu dla Scan Magazine, m.in. w celu wypromowania nadchodzących wydawnictw. Tego samego roku, 22 kwietnia, na rynek muzyczny trafił nowy singiel Brytyjki - "Mademoiselle", a trzy dni później został wydany drugi longplay Brytyjki, zatytułowany "ANIMA". Nawiązywał on do jednej z powieści Bolesława Prusa, którą była "Lalka". Całość została nagrana w popie, tak jak zresztą debiutancka płyta nastolatki. Nie licząc pierwszego singla, promowały go kolejno: "Something Lighter Than Air", "Doll & Pearl" oraz "White Dress, Black Coat". Również i ten krążek odniósł liczne sukcesy na dziecięcej liście przebojów. Kilka miesięcy później do kin trafiła produkcja Desty, "Watch Me", która była pierwszą z dwóch części dylogii. Główną rolę zagrała w nim m.in. Chaya; była to jej pierwsza poważna rola filmowa. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu, światło dzienne ujrzała kolejna część - "Watch Me 2". Oczywiście w obsadzie ponownie znalazła się Brytyjka i ponownie zachwyciła fanów pierwszej części historii oraz krytyków filmowych. thumb|left|202px|Premiera albumu "CHAYA" w Londynie, 2047 rok8 października 2043 roku, piosenkarka wydała drugą EP - "Prom Queen". Singlami zostały kolejno "Wanna Dance With Sb" i "The Time Of My Life". Minialbum jest nazywany jednym z najlepszych wydawnictw w dorobku Brytyjki. Po tym krążku, nastolatka skupiła się na dalszej nauce w szkole średniej oraz na rozwoju swoich pasji, i zawiesiła swoją karierę na czas nieokreślony. '2047: Trzeci album - "CHAYA"' Pod koniec 2046 roku, Chaya ogłosiła na swoim birdie, że ruszyły prace nad jej kolejnym wydawnictwem muzycznym. Krążek miał się ukazać w 2047 roku. Już w styczniu pojawił się singiel promujący nadchodzący album - "OOPS! I Did It Again" - który od razu wspiął się na sam szczyt listy Kids Hits 50 i zdobył ogromne uznanie zarówno fanów, jak i krytyków. 21 lutego 2047 roku na półki sklepowe trafił trzeci longplay Brytyjki, "CHAYA", który zawierał materiał utrzymany w muzyce pop. Cztery piosenki zostały napisane przez Destę, natomiast reszta była autorstwa samej piosenkarki. Nastolatka podczas wywiadu powiedziała, że uważa ten krążek za pewnego rodzaju muzyczny pamiętnik, gdyż opowiada on o jej własnych doświadczeniach, przemyśleniach i problemach. W marcu pojawił się kolejny singiel - "Young, Rich And Flashy", który oprócz utworu tytułowego zawierał b-side "CHAYA", który to stał się najlepszą piosenką tej ery i utrzymał się na #1 miejscu dziecięcej list przebojów aż przez osiem tygodni. Po tym ogromnym sukcesie, 13 maja do sklepów trafił kolejny singiel, "Burnin' Up". Podczas promowania albumu "CHAYA", nastolatka dostała sporo propozycji wywiadów, z których większość odrzuciła, a udzieliła się jedynie w australijskim radiu "POPin", do którego przyszła wraz ze starszą siostrą. Niestety, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, dziewczynka była wypytywana nie o swój krążek, a przede wszystkim o swoje zdanie na temat zapłodnienia in vitro czy wychowywania dzieci w związkach homoseksualnych. Ciekawostki *Najlepszą przyjaciółką nastolatki jest jej adoptowana siostra Desta *Osiągnęła wiele międzynarodowych sukcesów w balecie i łyżwiarstwie figurowym *Jej marzeniem jest dostanie się na Uniwerystet Oksfordzki *Brytyjka kocha pić herbatę; największym uwielbieniem darzy herbatę białą (znaną jako "eliksir młodości"), którą przyrządza sobie codziennie o godzinie 17 - jak sama mówi, jest to dla niej pewien rodzaj rytuału *Często powtarza, że chciałaby zwiedzić cały świat; w szczególności upodobała sobie Indie *Oprócz języka angielskiego, posługuje się także francuskim, szwedzkim i fińskim *Jest agnostyczką; interesuje się również ideologią buddyzmu Kategoria:Dzieci gwiazd Kategoria:Brytyjskie piosenkarki Kategoria:Aktorki dziecięce